


Round One

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Anal Plug, First Time, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Colby's first time with Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round One

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for swingandswirl who just wanted Charlie/Colby and the bunny hutch served up good ol' fashion PWP smut. Hope you all like it.

Colby pressed his cheek to the blessed, white coolness of the pillowcase. His whole body was burning. Every inch of skin was sensitized. He felt like a fever was about to light him on fire. And his heart was racing.

He made himself breathe. It wasn't easy. His whole body and mind were focused on two things; his cock and his ass. The leather that held his cock and balls was soft but tight. It kept him from cumming and without it he would. It had been three days now since he had release despite almost nonstop stimulation.

Then there was his ass. The plug that had been slipped between his cheeks hours earlier was the largest thing he'd had in him. It had burned despite the lube but he was determined to take it. Colby felt Charlie's hands stroke along his back. For Charlie he'd take it.

For weeks now Charlie had been preparing him. Just a finger to start. A single small finger. Each night after that it had been something more. More fingers, plugs, dildos, each one just a little larger than the one before. Each one getting him ready to take Charlie.

Charlie's hands kneaded the muscles of his back until Colby felt himself just starting to relax.

"Are you ready?" Charlie asked quietly.

It took Colby a moment to remember how to speak. "Yes. Please, yes."

"Shhhh. I know it's been hard but you've been very patient and this is for your own good. I don't want to hurt you. I want you ready to take me like you were born for it."

Colby squeezed his eyes and just nodded against the pillow. He felt Charlie's fingers tease at his ass, then with a twist and a gentle tug the thick plug popped out. He hissed a little and felt more of the now familiar lube poured into him.

Colby clenched his teeth together. His whole body felt like it was about to fly apart and then Charlie's hands were back on his body, soothing him.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask you this, Colby, are you ready?" Colby nodded. "I need to hear you say it."

"Yes." Colby all but shouted. "Yes, please, god, please I need you in me, Charlie, please."

"Good. Roll over. I want to see your face."

Colby collapsed and flung his body over his limbs too heavy for any finesse.

Charlie was kneeling on the bed gloriously naked and hard. His cock was impressive by anyone's standards and a quick peak in the showers at work told Colby it was a family trait. Colby licked his lips slightly. He'd never seen Charlie so hard, thick and purple, curving up to his own belly. And soon that would be in him.

"Spread your legs." Colby spread and Charlie smiled then leaned in and kissed him. "Such a good boy."

Then it was time. Charlie lifted Colby's legs to settle on his shoulder then very, very slowly pushed in. Colby gripped the sheets and squeezed his eyes shut as Charlie slowly filled him. It burned and stretched him but it felt so good, like every empty place in him was being filled.

Then Charlie stopped. "Open your eyes Colby." Colby couldn't. "Open your eyes and look at me please." Colby pried open his eyes and looked at Charlie. He was breathing hard. "I'm in you Colby. I'm all the way in you. You have all of me and you feel so good, so amazingly good. Tight and hot. I'm going to want to stick my cock in you every single day." Charlie rolled his hips a little and Colby stopped breathing for a second as the sparks of lighting rolled up his spine and shorted out his brain.

Then Charlie started to move in long strokes, nearly all the way out, then back in. With each stroke Colby felt his toes curl and his world begin to blur. It was hard to breathe as he gripped at the sheets. His head tossed as if in the throes of a dream.

Then he felt a hand on his cock, hot and strong, suddenly the leather bands were gone. Colby couldn't hold back and Charlie pounded in hard. Colby felt his balls squeeze tight then explode. The pleasure was nearly pain as waves of sensation rushed through his body and pulled a scream from his throat. And somewhere mid scream the world blacked out.

~

Colby opened his eyes to a hand stroking his head. Charlie smiled down at him.

"Welcome back."

Colby tried to sit up but found his body didn't particularly want to follow orders.

"Shhh. It's okay. Give yourself a moment for everything to finish rebooting. Try just wiggling your fingers first."

Colby wiggled his fingers, then his hands, then managed to push himself up a little. That's when he noticed a fullness in his ass. "You put the plug back."

Charlie kissed him quickly. "I couldn't stand the thought of my cum just running out of you once I was done. Besides, that was just round one. I want to keep you ready for round two."

Colby felt a little twitch of his cock despite the ache in his balls. "Round two?"

Charlie kissed him again. "Round two."﻿


End file.
